


Unspoken Rule

by RT_Dee



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Dee/pseuds/RT_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas takes solace in a agreement he's made with Dutch. -Possible Spoilers for "Fearless"-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Rule

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to one no really writing Texas/Dutch fics, which makes me kind of bummed. The idea just sort of popped in my head on the fly. It’s not great, but at least it’s a story.
> 
> Anyway, possible spoilers for “Fearless” and what not, hope you enjoy regardless.

Texas hated to share. And whenever an obstacle came along that would seemingly make him have to, he did whatever he could to keep it from happening.

But he did it within reason…

So, it’s not like he had gone after some girl just to keep her away from what was his. Like he wasn’t more than pissed that his plan had failed and instead the two had become a couple. It wasn’t like they were _absolutely perfect_ together or anything like that. It also wasn’t as if he cared that his heart was slowly breaking every time he saw them together.

However, he and Dutch had long ago come to an agreement about what they were to each other… Something silent, yet ever present.

It was because of this agreement that Texas didn’t question when Dutch had barged into his room one night without knocking, slamming and locking the door behind him. He didn’t protest when Dutch pulled their bodies together and proceeded to devour his mouth. Said nothing as Dutch pulled down the zipper of his red and black coveralls, shoving his hand roughly down his boxers, grabbing his cock, pumping him until he brokenly whimpered the artist’s name.

He only moaned when Dutch pushed him face-down on his bed, fucking him fully and deeply, drawing out every ounce of his pleasure until the smaller teen screamed of his completion. Finally, both males collapsing, embraced in other’s arms, drifted into a peaceful sleep.

For it didn’t matter what new person came into the picture, they would always end up together. He belonged to Dutch, just as much as Dutch belonged him.  
  
It was their unspoken rule. _  
  
At least that’s what Texas told himself._

 

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> This feels kind of lame and clichéd to me… But since no one in this fandom wants to write a Tutch fic, for what ever apparent reason, this is what you’re stuck with… Derp.
> 
> I find it kind of sad that one of my first contributions to this pairing, that I’m whining others to write about, involves them being in kind of a fucked up relationship… 
> 
> So, PLEASE someone write more of these two! I know there are more capable writers in this fandom!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this! <3


End file.
